


teasing

by romanianminyard



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, NSFW, alastair goes down on thomas, alastair hates being teased, just porn ig, thomas is ticklish, thomas' tattoo is a snake on his abdomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanianminyard/pseuds/romanianminyard
Summary: so this started as some innocent headcanons on tumblr, but i got an idea and then the temptation was there so yep... i ended up writing this.shoutout to my friend for the snake tattoo on thomas' abdomen headcanon. this fic wouldn't exist without her





	teasing

**Author's Note:**

> so this started as some innocent headcanons on tumblr, but i got an idea and then the temptation was there so yep... i ended up writing this.  
> shoutout to my friend for the snake tattoo on thomas' abdomen headcanon. this fic wouldn't exist without her

When he first saw Thomas' tattoo Alastair was shocked. The sweet Thomas he knew before his travel year was mostly gone, replaced with a confident young man. Alastair liked him better like this. What he didn't like though was being teased. And today Thomas seemed set on teasing him more than usual, therefore Alastair's mind came up with a plan, so he waited patiently until they retreated to Thomas' room. He made sure to lock it before pushing Thomas on the bed and kissing him.  
They kissed for a while, slow and sweet. Thomas was the one to break the kiss, smirking at Alastair "is this why you locked the door? to kiss me?" and Alastair let out an amused chuckle and pressed one last kiss to Thomas' lips before his fingers went to the taller boy's collar. With each button undone, Alastair pressed a kiss to Thomas' skin. It was slow and Thomas could feel Alastair smile on his skin when he took in a deep breath.  
When Alastair reached his belly button he lifted his head, removed Thomas' shirt and got back up to Thomas’ pink lips. He licked his own lips before pressing a kiss to the corner of Thomas' mouth. He kissed his chin then the other corner of his lips, carefully avoiding Thomas' attempt to get a proper kiss. He moved to the pale neck instead, making Thomas protest with a little whine and a "come on Alastair". He sucked hard at Thomas' neck, making sure it will leave a mark, then kissing and licking his way down to the collarbone. He bit at the skin there and Thomas' hands suddenly came to Alastair's face. Alastair smiled and took his boyfriend's hands in his, keeping them on the bed while tangling their fingers together.  
He moved to his nipples, sucking and licking until Thomas was panting under Alastair. His face flushed and for once not smug. Before moving lower, Alastair went up to give Thomas an open mouthed kiss, not being able to contain himself when Thomas looked like that. Thomas untangled one of their hands, cupping Alastair's cheek to make sure he didn't pull away when he deepened the kiss, sucking at Alastair's tongue. When Alastair bit his bottom lip, Thomas let out a pleased sound that made Alastair remember what his goal was. He pulled away and went back down to Thomas' chest, pressing a kiss to the place where his heart was beating rapidly. Then he began nosing at Thomas' tattoo, following the snake until he reached the waistline of thomas' pants, then making his way up with kisses and bites. He made his way along the dark serpent again and Thomas let out a strangled giggle. Alastair looked up, his eyebrows raised in question. "You're tickling me" Thomas explained, making Alastair smirk. He repeated the slow nosing at the tattoo, before he pulled at thomas' pants, uncovering his hip bones and the v his muscles were forming. The snake's head was right over his hip bone. Alastair bit down over it, then sucked and licked, making sure to let the place coloured in dark pink.  
Alastair pulled the pants lower, freeing Thomas' hard dick. He's surprised by the lack of underwear so he turned his gaze up at Thomas. "Shameless" he said before kissing Thomas' tip. Thomas let out a breathless half moan half laugh. Alastair licked Thomas' length, then peppered feather light kisses over his cock.  
"Fuck, Al. You're such a tease" he whined, voice horse. Alastair smirked before swallowing Thomas' whole cock in one smooth move, making Thomas scream. Alastair pulled off. "Be quiet or I won't make you finish" he demanded and Thomas complied, putting a hand over his mouth. He was flushed all over, his lips red from biting them and his eyes wild. Alastair put his hands over Thomas’ hips, making sure he wouldn't move, then turned back to his cock, taking only the tip in his mouth and sucking hard. Thomas whined deep in his throat and his hips seemed to want to move at their own account, but Alastair kept him pinned to the bed. He lowered his head slowly, taking all of Thomas in his mouth, tasting him on his tongue. He took him all the way to the back of his throat, and then swallowed, making Thomas cry out. He pulled off, licking just the tip and Thomas was shaking, trying to keep quiet and failing. Alastair sucked at his tip again and Thomas started crying out again "this is so good, Al. Fuck". Encouraged by his boyfriend's words Alastair deep throated him again, starting to move his head up and down, enjoying Thomas' taste on his tongue. Thomas kept moaning and muttering "don't stop" and "it's so good, Alastair" and Alastair knew he's close.  
But instead of bringing Thomas to his climax, Alastair pulled off again.  
Thomas let out a whine when Alastair moved his lips to his nipples, sucking and licking, then his abdomen, leaving behind some more marks, making Thomas squirm under him. Thomas felt like he was going crazy. "Please Al, come on. Stop teasing"  
Alastair hummed, moving closer to where Thomas wants him to be, but still not touching. "Please Alastair please" Thomas begged him and Alastair just couldn't refuse him when his voice sounded so wrecked with pleasure. He took his cock in his mouth and sucked hard before starting to move again. It doesn't take long before Thomas cries out his name, giving a slight warning and coming in Alastair's mouth. Alastair swallowed it all and pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Thomas pulled him up and kissed him, tasting himself on Alastair's tongue. "that was impressive" he whispered and Alastair smiled before kissing him again

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this and want to hate on me for writing it, you can find me on tumblr @kelly--bennett, go on hit me up with them angry anons  
> also sorry for my poor vocabulary and grammar i'm trying to get better :/


End file.
